Heat shrinkable films are useful to encapsulate articles for protective and/or identification purposes. There is a constant need for heat shrinkable films that combine good shrink performance with other physical properties to meet the demands of various applications.
Adhesives are useful for sealing, coating and attaching and thus have a widespread industrial application. Curable adhesives can provide advantages in terms of energy consumption, environmental and occupational safety compliance, and compatibility with high speed industrial processes. Current commercially available energy curable adhesives, for use with heat shrinkable films for wrap-around labeling of articles such as beverage containers, are in general extremely viscous, require a high temperature for application to the film, can cause an undesirable preshrinkage of the film, and generally results in a label having poor appearance.